sweet demon
by cdietz
Summary: Hiya so one thing i need to tell you is to NOT to read my other fan fic 'little demon' i had a bit of computer document issues. Anywho this is the one i wanted to show you so good luck;)


Chapter 1

New Girl

It was an ordinary day at True Cross Academy

Yukio: That's all for class to day.

Rin: (sigh) finally.

Shiemi goes home to her mom. Bon and his friends go do whatever they do and Rin and Yukio goes to there dorm.

Rin: Man what a day (collapses on his bed)

Yukio: You still have homework to do.

Rin: we had homework?

Yukio:….

Rin: Well instead I'll go make dinner with Ukobach

Yukio:…

After dinner

Rin: Alright im goen to bed. Good night.

Yukio sigh)Good night.

Rin:()snoring) Zzzzzzzz

Yukio: Rin you idiot.

The very next day

Yukio: Rin, RIN, wake up!

Rin:….(yawn)

Yukio: Hurry up and get dressed.

Rin: Fine

After Breakfast

Yukio: alright who can tell me what the lowest level of demon is

Bon: A Coal Tar..

Yukio: Correct.

After school

Rins point of view

So I was walking back to the dorm. Then I saw this girl running from 4-5 dudes. The girl was a demon , knowing she had a tail that looked like mine and she had big wings. She had dark purple eyes that had a glassy shine, and her hair was light blond that was a shoulders length. She was running on all 4's. The boys were saying ''demon, demon get rid of her!'' She ran up to me and looked at me for a few seconds before she crowed behind me, kind of like using me like a shield from the boys. I could see in her eyes that she was corrupted with fear. Then the boys just stood there for at least 10 seconds and left. I turned around to see the girl. She was wearing old raggedy clothes and she looked a bit to weak and thin. So I took her with me to the dorm. She was very curios and looked threw everything. I could see she didn't have much experience with humans. I asked her how old she was, she didn't say anything but on the wooden floor wrote looked a lot younger for her age. Properly because she was so small. So I walked her over to the bathrooms and told her how to wash herself. She looked like she understood me pretty well. So I left her there so she could do her thing and I found a large shirt she could wear for now. I went to check on her and when I opened the door she was on all 4's, like always, with only her wings wrapped around her. .I quickly gave her the shirt and ran out. It only took a few seconds and she came out the door with the shirt on. Her tail and wings were still socking wet. So I got a blow dryer to dry her wings and yes her tail. After all that I made some food for me her and Kuro. I made omits stuffed with rice. I asked her if she had a name and she shoke her head. So I started to think of names for her, Saki, Ichigo, Hakaru. And the perfect name poped into my head, Yuni. '' I'll name you Yuni.'' She nodded her head as if to say she liked dinner I let Yuni sleep with me.,sence there was nowere els for her to sleep. She slept on the side closest to the wall and I slept on the outside, and Kuro slept on my when i was about to cloes my eyes Yukio came in. ''RIN, is that the demon thats been snooping around the school!?'' ''What do ya mean?'' ''Shes the one whos been stealing other students lunches. And dont forget shes also the one who nearly destroyed Mepphy Land!'' ''Well shes just lonly and has never been around humans! Its not her fault! Shes just scard!'' ''I saw it in her eyes, mole-infested four eyes !'' ''tch'' Yukio stomped on off to who knows where. Yuni crowled up closer to me as if wanting comfert. ''Hey, i wont let Yukio get ya.'' Then we all feel asleep.

Chapter 2

New Life

Yunis point of veiw

It was morning and Rin woke me had a cheerful smile on his went and got this divice called a cell phone and called somone. He said ''Hey can you do some clothes shoping for me...no its for a friend...small adult for womans..ok bye.'' Rin put the phone on the desk and ruffled up my hair. As he walked away i climed on his back, humans call it piggy back rides. We walked to the kitchen for some food The kitty-cat followed us. Rin started making some food. I sat on the table then Rin said ''Hey, you should sit in a cair.'' So i sat in the cair that was next to me. The kitty-cat sat on the table. Rin gave me and the kitty-cat the food and Rin had some too, of cource. After we ate Rin walked to the bathrooms,i followed. He grabed this thing called a tooth brush and started brushing his teeth. He gave me one to with this white stuff on it. I put it in my mouth and started brushing my teeth. A cuple minuts after that a girl came in. Her hair was dark purple, and her eyes were red. Rin walked up to her and said ''did you get 'em, Izumo?'' ''yeah.'' She looked at me. ''Is that your friend?'' ''Yeah.'' They walked over to me and took out some of the close. ''Looks like they'er all the right size.'' Rin then led me to the bathrooms so i could get changed. When i was done i came out. I walked over to Rin and i also saw Mr. four walked over to me, and sence i cant walk on two legs like humans he neald down to stared at each other for a few secends untill i flew to Rin. Rin rufled up my hair. Mr. four eyes stud up and said ''I still dont trust you.'' And walked out. I didnt know why he didnt like me. Rin had to go to this thing called school and i stayed home with the kitty-cat. We didnt realy do much. We just layed around and did nothing. When Rin came home i ran up to him and he gave me a big hug. I looked at Mr. four eyes and he looked alot happier. I walked up to him and tuged on his long coat to get his attention. He nealed down and smiled and ruffled up my hair, like Rin. I then took a shower and put on the big shirt Rin gave me. Rin blow dryed my wings and tail again, and made dinner, he makes yummy food. Then we brushed our teeth and went to bed. After about twenty minuts when Rin was asleep i disided to sleep with eyes. At first he looked suprized, but then he calmed down and he let me sleep with him. And we al fell asleep.


End file.
